The Secret Life of Spitball
The Secret Life of Spitball is the first half of the third episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first of the 29th episode overall. Synopsis The episode initiates with the 5 Grinders, searching for Lil Rob. Along came Meaty, presenting Lil Rob, finally in his getup of building a ramp, which includes Jack Knife. Meaty was pondering about the monkey that has a bulldozer to capture every banana in the flashback. Meaty picks a game called "Roshambo" (Rock, Papers, Scissors), which gives Rob a contest to see who get to skate the ramp first. The monkey joins in, but he attempts to destroy the board by pounding it too hard, then runs away. The Grinders restart the game, and this time, it's Lil Rob as the winner. Meaty's loss of the game makes him fart infront of the Grinders. The Grinders cheer for Spitball to skate on a ramp; however, Spitball hesitates and pulls out a tiny shower of leaves to test the sense of danger. Now, Spitball apologizes, pretending that he must celebrates his sister's Quincieanera. The Grinders are very concerned about Spitball's actual behavior, since a few flashbacks... In the last day of school, Spitball pretends to be celebrating Tag der Deutschen Einheit with his dad. When the Grinders are about to survive the plane, Spitball also pretends to celebrate his brother's Tango no Sekku, then glides off of the plane, leaving the Grinders to survive by themselves. And also Spitball's birthday, he keeps pretending to celebrate. Without learning Spitball's true identities and culture, they thought that he have a dark and scary secret. Jack Knife makes up a story that there is a mutant pig on his stomach. Rob and Meaty are outside at Spitball's house, hiding behind the bushes. Now, Spitball runs from the house, just pretending to celebrate International Doughnut Day. The duo follow him, and see Spitball meditating. Meaty's eyelids are heavy, and so, Lil Rob and Meaty become exhausted and sleep, until Spitball senses a colorful butterfly landing on a pink flower. Spitball begins to confront the butterfly to leave the park. The butterfly shifted itself into a giant mutant. It summons a red energy out of his eyes, but Spitball quickly dodged it, and uses his own energy out of his eyes to defeat the butterfly. Rob finally wakes up and awakens Meaty to keep staring at Spitball, but Spitball was remained to meditate. He soon escapes from the duo, but they followed him. The citizens are holding a parade, initialing Spitball. The parade has gone too quickly, which grew Rob and Meaty confused. They view at the TV, but nothing in sight, before Spitball's face was on Mount Rushmore. We see Spitball entering the games for about the last glance. The duo continued to look for Spitball, but Spitball was found battling a robot. The robot was chasing him with the car that Gene and Pattie were on. He now beheads the robot's wires out of his head, but he was interrupted by three cell phones calls: the mayor, the governor, and the president. Spitball defeats the robot by continuing to snatch off the wires out of the robot. Rob and Meaty did not noticed that Spitball was starred in a poster. Then, Meaty spots a cell phone that Spitball drops, which is the president, explaining about the alien invasion. The invasion starts, as Spitball dives inside to destroy the alien. Spitball returns to his position, where Lil Rob and Meaty start spying on him. They are bewildered that they though that Spitball has been there the whole time. Rob brought the ice cream with chocolate sprinkles to Spitball. The trio returns to the Lot, but Spitball's behavior rises again, before bailing. Jay Jay and the other Grinders, are still concerned, but Rob declares that following Spitball is a waste of time, as he thought that Spitball is a normal child. Then, Spitball battles Godzilla. Behind the Grinders, there is a wild pig that Jack Knife mentions earlier. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Spitball Supporting Characters Major Events *This is the first time we see Spitball's true nature! Trivia Original Continuity Character Revelations *Here are Spitball's shout-outs of holidays that he is pretending to celebrate: **''Quincinera'' is a Spanish holiday that accounts a female turning 15 on her birthday. **''Tag der Deutschen Einheit'' means German Unity Day, a national holiday celebrated in Germany, massacring against the Jews. ***The holiday that Spitball says could be the second restricted reference shown exposed. **''Tango no Sekku'' is an original title for Children's Day, a Japanese holiday. **Spitball's family have an unknown culture: Spitball's sister is Hispanic, his father is German, and his brother is Japanese. This could not be true though, if we should find out about Spitball and his family culture. Allusions *The title card's decorative skateboard border bears an allusion of the James Bond films. *When Rob makes his appearance, he is dubbing himself as Lil Rob the Builder; this goes to the reference of Bob the Builder. *The poster that starred Spitball, "Zombie Skate Park Massacre" is a parody of Texas Chainsaw Massacre. This is definitely the second time the series used a Texas Chainsaw Massacre allusion, since Texas Skateboard Horrorland Zombie Activity 3. Running Gags *Jay Jay's quote, "And here's your answer: Get off the (insert word here), dude!" is used for about two times. Animation Errors Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders